


The Secrets of Pink Glitter

by twindemize



Series: Madam Tulane Rarest Collections [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark lord collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twindemize/pseuds/twindemize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolores Umbridge has a dark.... Dirty...... Little.... Secret. What is it? and how does the resident Dark Lord fit into her plans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secrets of Pink Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> This is written by Demarzi as a spoof for one of our friends for a bday pressie. We hope you enjoy.

The Secrets Of Pink Glitter  
  
Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic Dolors Umbridge has a dirty little secret. A secret so great that if it landed in the wrong hands the whole of the wizardry world as we know it wouldn’t exist the same ever again.   
  
You see her secret is that she has an extreme attraction to the most dark and dangerous of the Dark Lords and Ladies that have ever existed; an attraction that has passed down through hundreds of the Umbridge generations. An accumulation of sorts; a Dark wizard collection.  
  
You may ask where on earth would she keep such a thing but she has a very genius way of hiding her collection. You see she keeps them in plain view of everyone, in her office at the Ministry.   
  
How? Well her collection of Kitten plates is how. Every kitten plate holds a Dark Wizard transfigured in to as kitten. If you look closely you can see the craziness behind the eyes.   
  
That brings us to today where Dolors receives a special visit from the greatest Dark Lord to date, Lord Voldemort.   
  
Sweeping down the halls of the ministry, Lord Voldemort looked quiet intimidating to everyone that happened to look at him. His stride held purpose, his head held high and a smirk that would rival any of the Malfoy’s any day.   
  
Pushing open a door he glides in to the office of one Dolors Umbridge, the smile that graces her face when she see him is one that matches the craziness of Bellatrix.   
  
“My Lord, to what do I owe the pleasure of you gracing me with your presences?” She inquires, her voice growing husky with lust.   
  
“My Lady, I seem to find my self in a pickle. I have an itch that just cant be scratched. You wouldn’t happened to know why that is would you?”


End file.
